boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Launcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Rocket Launcher is a long distance artillery piece. It fires a salvo of rockets, followed by a significant reload time." ---- ---- General Information *The Rocket Launcher is the second-to-last defense to unlock in the game. *It fires a salvo of 6 rockets in quick succession then takes 5 seconds to reload. *It is arguably one of the strongest defenses against Troops in general. *It is similar to the Mortar in that it can attack enemies at long range but cannot attack enemies at very close range. However, both its range and blind spot are much bigger than the Mortar's. *It has the longest range and largest blind spot among all defenses. Offensive Strategy *Getting into the blind spots of Rocket Launchers will prevent them from attacking you. **Any troops can get into the blind spot easily, but Warriors work well, as they can get there quickly, therefore avoiding most of the damage. **Tanks and Zookas can also be directed into the Rocket Launcher's blind spot with Flares, but they will not move close enough on their own if the Rocket Launcher is their target. This is because their own range is long enough that they will stop and fire before they reach the Rocket Launcher's blind spot. *Be very careful when using the Heavy-Zooka strategy, as the Zookas' attack range is longer than the blind spot, but the Heavies' range is not. As your troops approach the Rocket Launcher, it will see the Zookas but not the Heavies meant to absorb damage from the rockets. This will cause the Rocket Launcher to shoot over the Heavies and kill the Zookas. *When you are doing all-Tank raids, do not ignore high-level Rocket Launchers unless you are sure you can take down the Headquarters quickly. They can wither down Tanks over time. However, a good amount of Medics can out-heal them. *Although damage from a single Rocket Launcher can be out-healed by Warriors of sufficient level, many Rocket Launchers working together can decimate Warriors quickly. Defensive Strategy *This defense can overcome a whole group of Riflemen in one salvo. *It is wise to place Rocket Launchers far enough from each other so that they do not share the same blind spot and so that one Shock Bomb cannot disable more than one at a time. *It is not a good idea to place a Rocket Launcher right next to the Headquarters because its blind spot will cover the entire building, which renders it useless against Warriors attacking it. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Rocket Launcher is a gray structure with hazard tape around the stone base, and three barrels on the top with a brown triangular casing. There is a basic iron sight on top of the middle casing. *At level 2, the Rocket Launcher gains another barrel, making the casing shaped like a diamond. *At level 3-4, the Rocket Launcher gains yet another barrel, making the casing shaped like a pentagon. *At level 5, the Rocket Launcher gains its final barrel, making the casing shaped like a rectangle, adds a valve to its side, and adds four metal outriggers from its base. The iron sight is removed. *At level 6, the casing is reinforced, and mostly surrounds the rockets. It gains some large dark blue screws on its side. A dark blue plate is added on the casing's top. *At level 7-13, the Rocket Launcher gains a laser sight on top. The central base and support column is further reinforced by four metal extensions that appear between the outriggers. Trivia *The rockets fired from the Rocket Launcher take on the same appearance as the projectiles in a Barrage and leave the same crater upon impact. **The rockets also seem to curve in a similar manner. *Rocket Launchers of all levels fire the same number of rockets per volley (6), despite levels 1-4 having less than 6 barrels. *The laser sight added on top of level 7-13 Rocket Launchers points up in the air when the Rocket Launcher attacks, bringing into serious question how useful the laser sight is. *Rocket Launchers, along with Mortars and Machine Guns, are the only defenses in which the fired projectile can be avoided. de:Raketenwerfer Category:Defensive Buildings